


分手

by Fanny_Lumiere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Lumiere/pseuds/Fanny_Lumiere
Summary: 一个分手小甜饼，分手什么的，不存在的。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	分手

波特，我们分手吧  
今天是德拉科马尔福和哈利波特分手的第一天。

德拉科醒来的时候已经是下午了，身体软绵绵的，头疼欲裂，耳边好像能听到巨大的撞钟声，猛烈的撞击下余音一圈圈在空气中震荡开来。他感到自己眼前的世界开始分崩离析了，一阵剧烈的摇晃后，墙壁上的白漆大块大块掉落、摔碎，细小的灰尘在空中飘荡，接着轰隆一声眼前一片漆黑。他伸出手想要阻止这一切发生，这里是他和哈利的家啊，可那只欲往前伸的手什么也没感觉到，德拉科用力甩甩头，想把某个人的脸甩出脑海。他自嘲般的扯了扯嘴角，都是幻觉啊，况且他和哈利已经分手了。

其实德拉科感受到的也并非完全都是幻觉，那只不过是过度饮酒后产生的眩晕。那酒是哈利在麻瓜的商店里买的，后劲大到他发誓自己在也不会再喝麻瓜捣鼓的劣质饮品，他从前就想不通哈利为什么喜欢喝这种麻瓜的玩意儿。德拉科准备从深陷的沙发里起来了，在感受到脚尖碰到地板传来的失重感后，整个人几乎滚在地上，他低声咒骂了一句然后扶着沙发的边缘站了起来。闻着自己一声的酒味，德拉科皱起了眉头，脸色难看极了。马尔福家良好的涵养、优雅的风度以及高贵的身份都在冲他叫喊，宿醉不洗澡就上床睡觉是那些低劣的非纯血巫师或是麻瓜才会干的事。有时候哈利懒得不想洗澡，他就算抬都要把他抬进浴室，想到这里德拉科的眉头皱的更紧了。

他扶着墙来到浴室，在里面呆了整整两个小时才出来。此时的德拉科只是下半身裹着浴巾，白净的肌肤敞露在外面，一些没擦干的水珠在灯光下闪着晶莹的光，有几颗沿着流畅好看的肌肉线条滑了下去。他倒不是故意不好好穿衣服，只是平时自己的衣服都是波特收拾的，好吧，不止是衣服，德拉科抿着嘴唇不想承认自己没了哈利生活无法自理这个事实。

说起他们的分手，其实还是因为哈利总是三番五次因为工作原因住进圣芒戈，德拉科甚至觉得他躺在病床上的时间比他躺在自己身边的时间还多。德拉科三番五次的劝哈利换份安全点的工作，但哈利犟的像头牛似的，怎么也听不进去，结果就是德科拉无可奈何的频繁跑圣芒戈探病。德拉科一开始只是心疼，有时也会觉得很无力，因为自己无法改变现状，也无法使爱人赶快好起来。直到后来，他心疼之余觉得自家这个蠢狮子根本不把自己的身体安危当回事，也不考虑他是否会因为他受伤感到痛苦，哈利只在乎他的工作。这样的想法一旦有了便一发不可受伤，两个人开始动不动就因为各种繁琐小事吵架，到最后双方都受不了了。就在昨天傍晚，德拉科说：“波特，我们分手吧”，哈利突然对这个许久没有听到的称呼一愣，才意识到德拉科刚刚说了什么，他一时不知道说些什么，只觉得气极了想也没想摔门而出。德拉科抑制了自己惯性想要开门追出去的冲动，把酒架上的酒全部搬了下来。

“他会回格里莫广场12号吧，那里毕竟也是他的家。” 德拉科这么烦躁地想着，到处翻找自己的睡衣。“ 砰！砰！砰！” 巨大的敲门声传来，德拉科打开门看见韦斯莱和格兰杰架着昏迷不醒的哈利，他开门之后立即将哈利推到他怀里，在罗恩看见德拉科赤裸的上半身后立刻捂住了女友的眼睛，然后愤怒地对德科拉吼到：“我们俩好不容易勉强答应把哈利交付给你，今天下班回家就发现他醉醺醺的倒在我家门前，你就是这么对你男朋友的？！” 德拉科一时不知道该说什么。看他没反应，罗恩继续咆哮道：“ 要不是他一直念德拉科念个不停，我tm才不会把人给你送来！ 既然当初保证了会好好对他，那就别让他再像个没有家的幽灵在外面游荡买醉了！” 没等德拉科开口，罗恩就拉着赫敏转了身，在走了几步之后他又回头冷漠地对愣在原地的德拉科说：“ 别让我发现有下一次。” 然后一个幻影移行消失不见了。

哈利无意识地往德拉科怀里钻了钻，温顺的像只乖巧的猫，两只环在德拉科腰间的手也紧了紧。德拉科立即关了门把哈利轻轻放到了床上，他很少见到哈利这般温软的一面，自己本身就没有穿衣服被他这么一碰就感到体内传来一阵热流。德拉科用力地吻上哈利的唇，他先温柔地用舌尖沿着他的唇仔细描画了一圈，然后撬开他的齿贝，疯狂的吮吸探索，他的舌头像条灵活的小鱼在哈利的口腔里游走。其实还不到二十四小时，他就已经想哈利想的不行了，真的让哈利离开他会疯掉的。德拉科此时突然想给哈利施个一忘皆空，让他忘记自己昨晚愚蠢的分手言论。他刚摸到山楂木魔杖喊出一个字，哈利就睁开了眼。

“怎么，想不动声色地让我把你忘了？”嘲弄的声音响起，那只握住魔杖的手突然一顿，然后伴着清脆的一声响山楂木魔杖掉在了地板上。“哈利！” 德拉科的声音惊喜中带着慌张，“ 别逃避我的问题。”哈利赌气似地撇开头，不想看那双灰色的眸子突然亮起星星的样子，更不想让对方看到自己脸上发烫。该死，一个人在家都不好好穿衣服。哈利在心里嘟囔道。他没想到对方的声音居然抖了起来：“原谅我好不好，我只是一时冲动说错了话，我没想过要和你分手的，从来都没有想过，是我的错，我不该阻止你去追寻自己的事业...我不该...” 德拉科剩下的话被接下来的吻给堵住了，他又惊又喜，哈利平时可很少这么主动。这个吻像是春天的雨细腻而绵长，把曾经的隔阂和争吵都冲刷掉，只剩下无尽的爱。一吻闭，碧绿色的眼睛认真地望进淡灰色的眸光里，“对不起，一直以来都任性忽略了你的感受，我以后会照顾好自己的，原谅我好吗？” 哈利又吻了吻德拉科的额头，然后紧紧抱住自己的爱人。

“ 既然是道歉，那就要有诚意哟，哈利。” 德拉科将尾音拖长，那一声哈利喊的格外的诱惑。哈利突然有一种不好的预感。果然，身旁的人突然覆了上来，在哈利的身上投下一片阴影。德拉科快速地用手解着哈利的衬衫扣子，一边解一边细细密密的吻下来，舌尖舔着那两点殷红，又恶作剧般地咬了咬，满意地听到身下人忍不住低吟出声。那骨节分明的手抚摸过哈利的每一寸肌肤，每一次触碰都带来一阵酥麻的电流，让哈利不禁颤抖了起来。手指往下游走，德拉科握住了哈利那早已挺立的欲望，并发出了一声轻笑，哈利此时脸色潮红，闭着眼不看德拉科挑逗的神情。德拉科将一只纤长的手指深入哈利的后穴，他倒是不着急，耐心地开拓着，等爱人身下逐渐温暖湿润，再加一根手指，有规律地一进一出。听着哈利的喘息声越来越粗，德拉科逐渐按耐不住了，他拿出手指，用双手按住哈利的大腿内侧，将身下人的大腿打开，然后一挺身进入了自己的爱人。

他们融为一体那一瞬间，两个人都感受到了自己前所未有的幸福与快感。那感觉像是守了数夜的昙花在月光的温柔怀抱下突然绽放；又像是暮色十分，海浪碾碎了金色的夕阳一遍遍亲吻沙滩。溅起的浪花拍打着黑色的岩石，潮涨潮落，声音此起彼伏，其中还有一些被潮水淹没的声音，比如哈利的呻吟声、求饶声，德拉科的喘息声、笑声，还有两个相爱的人呼吸交融的声音。


End file.
